The Mysterious Truth
by Meitantei Lili
Summary: COMPLETED! Story Summary: Conan & Crew once again encounters the Black Organization...but this time, they've got a plan...lots of drama and romance! Please R&R!
1. Events

Kon'nichi wa minna-san! Here is my little contribution to the pile of Detective Conan fanfics here… ^_^

I absolutely LOVE DC…it's awesome! However, this story contains some spoilers about recent turn of events. You may read about some of them at my website, Only One Truth (). It is in the News section. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. I wish I did, but I do not. All rights belong to Gosho Aoyama-san, who is awesome for creating this story! 

***************************************

Prologue ~ Events on a Cold and Lonely Night 

It was a cold and lonely winter night. Every street was still and silent, and the city had gone to rest. A clock chimed twelve times—midnight.

But someone could be seen walking down a street in Beika. It was a very small someone, a little boy of six or seven years. He was shivering from the cold, and his small, round face was pale. He headed for the phone booth, struggled a bit in reaching the handle of the glass door, and finally was able to enter. He fumbled in his pockets for some coins and deposited them, one by one. Then, reaching out with a small, gloved hand, he dialed a familiar number.

He began to speak, and as he talked he held his red bowtie to his lips. The voice that came out was not that of an elementary school boy—it was deep and mature, almost like an adult's voice. After a few minutes of conversation, he said goodbye and hung up. But for some reason, he didn't leave. He just idly stared at the telephone, a look of sadness and longing in his crystal blue eyes.

Just down the street, inside a building was a teenage girl sitting on her bed. She replaced her phone to its hook, struggling to hold back tears. Her best friend had just called her, and she should be happy. But how could she be happy when she was just left there, with an occasional phone call, and she didn't even know where he was, or whether he would come back?

She sighed. _How long has it been since I'd last seen him? Weeks? Months?_ She hadn't kept track. But she missed him…she missed him so much. She wanted—she _needed_ him—to come back, to hold her tightly while she cried on his shoulder, to walk by her side in the park, her hand is his…

But he wasn't there. She was all alone. And she buried her head in her arms and cried.

Two teenagers, a boy and a girl, were on a train from Osaka to Tokyo. The girl was sleeping, and the boy was reading a novel. Suddenly, she leaned over, and her head was on his shoulder. He gave a start and looked at her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, with the moonlight shining on her…he turned away, embarrassed, but already blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

She mumbled something in her sleep, "I'm cold, Heiji…" and snuggled closer to him. His face flushed, but he did not push her away. Instead, he took his jacket and gently covered her. She smiled contentedly in her sleep, and he smiled, too, a gentle smile that only she received. 

An elementary school girl sat in front of a computer and typed several equations rapidly. When the results were printed, she frowned and sighed in frustration. She looked over her notes and tried another set of numbers. But no matter how many times she tried, she was never satisfied.

An elderly man, possibly her grandfather, came with a glass of water. They exchanged a few words, and she reluctantly turned the computer off after saving her work. She entered her bedroom and pulled the cover over her but did not fall asleep. An image of a dark-haired, green-eyed girl appeared in her mind, and she wept silently at the image of her. She cried herself to sleep, all the while murmuring the name of that girl, the name of her dead sister…

And the night was still again.

***************************************

Did you guys like it? I thought it would be neat to try and write from an outsider's (well, not really outsider, since the characters' thoughts were described) point of view! I tried to put enough details in there so that you'd know who I'm talking about. If you didn't…well…we need to talk ^_^

Please R&R! Arigatou! 


	2. Message

Sorry guys, I edited my second chapter on a friend's computer, and its default language is Chinese, so it might not accept some symbols. I've fixed it now.

Hi everyone! Yup, here's the 1st _real_ chapter. Aren't you excited? I worked very hard on this, so…please enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan. All credits & copyrights go to Gosho Aoyama

*******************************************************

Part I ~ Message 

"Oi, Kazuha, wake up!" Heiji said loudly to the girl sleeping quietly next to him. "Kazuha!"

"Ahou…lemme sleep…" Kazuha mumbled and turned.

He rolled his eyes. _Women_, he thought, _they're as stubborn as pigs._ "HEY, KAZUHA! RISE AND SHINE!" he shouted right in her ear.

"AHHH! Shut up, you ahou!" Kazuha's eyes snapped open. She grabbed her fan, which was conveniently lying next to her, and began to beat Heiji on the head. A/N: Gomen, I just HAD to add that fan thing…it's so much fun ^_^)

"Okay, okay, gomen!" Heiji said, shielding himself from her attacks.

"Baka!" she shouted finally, grabbed her purse, and ran out of the train compartment to the sinks.

"Heiji is such a jerk!" Kazuha muttered as she washed her face and brushed the tangles from her hair. "How did I ever fall for someone like that?" she wondered aloud.

Yet, despite all she said and all he did, she was still genuinely, madly in love with him. They've been best friends for twelve years, and somwhere along the way, she fell in love with him. _But…do you feel the same way?_ She asked silently. _Don't you have any feelings for me? Any…at all?_

She knew that he liked her. He wasn't the type of person to hang around someone he didn't like. But did he love her? Kazuha didn't know.

"Why don't you just give up?" a little voice in her head told her.

_But I love him!_ She thought desperately. _I love every part of him with every part of me. Don't you think that tried to give up? Of course I did! But every time, EVERY time such a thought enters my mind, he would say or do something incredibly sweet, and I would fall for him again._

_Ran-chan… _Kazuha's thoughts traveled. _You're not the only one waiting for the one you love. Sometimes…sometimes you have to wait, even if he's right there beside you._

~          *          ~          *          ~

"Ne, Ran-neechan, can you see them?" Conan shouted over the noise of the crowd.

"Sorry, Conan-kun, what did you say?" Ran called back. "Gosh, I wonder why there are so many people here?"

_Ah, probably some tourist group, here on vacation for the winter holidays_, Conan thought. 

Sure enough, an announcement soon came over the speaker. "Attention! Will all the members of the Around the World in 20 Days Tourist Group report to the bus station now. Attention, will…"

_Yup, I was right_, Conan thought idly.

A few minutes (and a stampede) later, the station was a LOT less crowded. Conan and Ran breathed sighs of relief. _Geez, I wish these people would go somewhere ELSE for vacation. Wouldn't they like to go somewhere WARMER? Like, __Africa__, maybe. I'D like to go to __Africa__ during this coldness…_

"Oi, Neechan! Conan-kun!" a loud voice rang across the station. Needless to say, it was Heiji. Kazuha, of course, was with him. They waved a Conan and Ran, who made their ways toward the two.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha cried at the same moment that Ran exclaimed, "Kazuha-chan!" They laughed and gave each other a hug.

"Hattori-kun, how are you?" Ran turned to the dark-skinned boy.

"Just fine, Neechan," he replied with a grin. "Although, it is SO cold in Tokyo! And you think all these people would come HERE for vacation. Wouldn't they like to go somewhere WARMER? Like, Africa, maybe. I'D like to go to Africa during this coldness…"

Conan stared at him, shocked. Then he smiled. _Well, I guess great minds really DO think alike…_ he thought smugly.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"So, Kudo, how're ya doing?" Heiji asked Conan, who was sitting on the floor, making a house of cards.

They finally had a chance to talk. The girls were in Ran's bedroom, catching up and looking through a magazine. Mouri Kogoro was at lunch with the police department, and afterwards they would be reviewing some facts for a case. He wouldn't be home anytime soon. That left Heiji and Conan in Mouri's office on the second floor.

"I'm all right," Conan responded. "It's been really quiet lately…I've been solving a lot of brainteasers," he added with a grin.

Heiji chuckled. "Yeah? It's been like that in Osaka, too. But I'm glad. At least there's no killings."

"Yeah…I know what you mean. I would gladly give up my job if it meant that people wouldn't kill each other anymore. But, you know—"

Unfortunately, he was interrupted by the beeping of Heiji's cell phone. "Oh, sorry, just a text message." He pressed a few keys and began to read. His eyes widened.

"What? Who's it from?" Conan asked. Heiji handed him the phone.

Hattori— 

_            Meet me tomorrow in front of the library at __10AM__. I'm expecting you. See you then._

_                                                                        --Kudo_

"Ku-Kudo?" Conan whispered. "But h—" he looked at Heiji, who was equally confused. They were silent for a moment.

"Someone knows…" Conan said finally. "Oh no…"

"They must be keeping us under surveillance," Heiji said. "That's why they sent the message to me…because they knew that you would be there to read it. That means they must be in Tokyo…"

"Yeah…" Conan nodded. "Do you think it's _them_?" he asked, his message clear.

Heiji shrugged. "Do you want to ask that girl, that friend of yours?"

Conan shook his head. "No, I'm not putting Haibara in danger."

"Then what are we going to do? Meet this 'Kudo'?"

"Yes," Conan decided finally. "Yes, we will meet him. Both of us."

"But that's exactly what they want! They're going to harm you, you know that!" 

"No arguments, Hattori," Conan's voice was dead serious. "I can't afford them coming _here_ and letting…letting HER get hurt. I…I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt her…" he laughed bitterly. "Not that I've been keeping that promise, anyhow. At least, at least she's not physically damaged…if that happened," he looked at Heiji. "If that happened, I would never forgive myself."

Heiji looked at Conan and saw, to his surprise, that there was fear in the little boy's eyes.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"Hey, Kazuha-chan, can I ask you something?" Ran asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Ano…it's about Conan-kun. Does he seem…unusually bright to you?" 

"Conan-kun?" Kazuha puzzled over why Ran would ask such a thing. "Well he _does_ act very mature and obedient for a child. And he knows a lot of trivia…why?" 

"Oh, no reason, really…"

"Are you sure? If you're worried about something you could always tell me, you know…" Kazuha looked at her friend with concern.

"It's just—" Ran tried to explain this. "Well…" she leaned over and whispered something in Kazuha's ear.

Kazuha just looked at her, shocked. "What? You think that—"

Ran nodded. "Listen to me…" she explained everything to Kazuha. Kazuha nodded. "I can see where you're coming from, at least…" she said. "But…it sounds so…absurd. It's such a far-fetched idea. I don't know how you came up with it…"

Ran laughed bitterly. "Yeah, me neither. But there's something about Conan-kun's eyes…"

Kazuha gave her friend a strange look. "His eyes?"

"Yeah…they remind me so much of…_him_."

******************************************************************

My friend is here playing her choir song…ahahahaha…I just had Ramen…ramen good…

Anyway, I wrote this during Geography & Computer Science…so it might be kinda weird…gomen…

I'm trying to incorporate humor into a serious fic…it's kinda…difficult. I don't wanna make this a parody because…I…just…don't want to [ahem] anyway, I hope you liked it!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Meeting

Kon'nichi wa! Sorry that it took SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long to get this chapter up…gomen! Partially because of school and partially because...I've been...lazy. Sorry sorry sorry. 

A great big THANK YOU to all those who reviewed--I love you guys! I was really nervous that nobody would read my story, so thanks!

Well I won't keep talking, on with the story!

**Disclaimer ~ **I don't own Detective Conan. ©Gosho Aoyama, all rights reserved. 

=======================================

Part II ~ Meeting 

"Conan-kun! Heiji-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Ran called from the kitchen. "Hurry up before it gets cold!"

But five minutes later, the two boys were still nowhere to be seen. "Where _are_ they?" Kazuha wondered, annoyed. "It's already nine in the morning!" A/N: I guess they like to get up early, huh? Well, except for Mouri Kogoro, that is ^_~ 

The girls went to Conan's bedroom to wake them up, but they found the room empty! The sheets were folded and stacked neatly, and there was a yellow note pinned to the pillow. 

_Neechan & Kazuha--_

_            Gone with the kid to breakfast, we'll be back in a little while. See you later._

_-- Heiji_

"Ah, he's such an ahou!" Kazuha complained. "He could have waited just a little while!"

"Yeah…" Ran nodded slowly. "Ne, Kazuha-chan…you don't think that the two of them are out doing something dangerous, do you? I mean, although Conan--I mean Shinichi--is a great detective, he's still just a kid, you know…"

"You still think…that Conan and Shinichi are the same person?" Kazuha asked.

Ran smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I think so…it seems SO absurd, but it's the only way that makes sense." Her smile brightened. "Well, we shouldn't worry, Kazuha-chan! I'm sure that they're fine. We should eat breakfast and then go shopping!" She began to walk back to the kitchen.

Kazuha looked after her friend, smiling. "Sounds great to me, Ran-chan!" she replied with the same cheerfulness.

~          *          ~          *          ~

Meanwhile, Heiji and Conan had finished their quick breakfast at a café and were now on the way to the city library. They were walking slowly along the streets of Beika, each one silent and lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey, Kudo," Heiji finally spoke up. "Have you any thoughts about who it is?"

"Well…" Conan thought for a moment. "There's always the possibility of Vermouth. She seems strange…she seems to have her own plans, plans that don't involve the Black Organization at all. But I don't understand why they don't kill her if she's keeping secrets. The only explanation is that SHE'S the one giving orders to kill. So…what's her motivation?"

Heiji nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking about that, too. Women," he shook his head, "I guess we'll never understand them, huh?" 

Conan eyed Heiji. "Did you get into another argument with Toyama-san?" 

"Hey! Speak for yourself. When was the last time that Neechan yelled at you?"

"Gosh, when was the last time I called her? Every time I call, she yells!"

The two detectives laughed. The uncomfortable silence was finally broken.

"Hey, we're almost there," Conan said, stopping at a crossroads. "You ready, Hattori?"

"Ready as ever!" Heiji grinned. Conan grinned back.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"Hey, Kazuha-chan, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ran asked excitedly, pointing to a sign.

The girls were at the shopping center, deciding which store to go in first. 

Kazuha looked in the direction that Ran was pointing. "No way…" she said.

"OPENING SALE!" they shouted at the same time, and dashed across the parking lot to the shop. Once inside, they were immediately attracted to the beautiful displays of all sorts of clothing.

"Hey, I think this would look GREAT on you, Ran-chan!" Kazuha said, holding a sleeveless blouse in front of Ran. "Go try it on!"

"Okay, let me find some more clothes first!" Ran took the blouse from Kazuha and looked around. She found a few shirts and a pair of pants she wanted to try on and headed to the dressing room.

As she undressed, she let her mind wander. She thought of Shinichi. And Conan.

She knew that she was right. There was no way that Conan could be a normal seven-year-old child. There were too many coincidences. First of all, Conan's birthday was May 4th--the exact same day as Shinichi's. Also, they had the same hairstyle, the same blue eyes, the same triumphant grin. Countless times, Heiji had called Conan "Kudo". There must have been a reason to call him that--Heiji must know that Conan's real identity. 

Then, there was the fact that every time her father solved a case, he was asleep. How did he just start doing the "sleeping Kogoro" thing? Conan must have had something to do with it. Why did Kogoro sometimes randomly fall and straighten himself back out again? Conan must be behind him, solving the cases using Kogoro's voice! Dr. Agasa must have made some gadget to let Conan do that. So, how did he get Kogoro to sleep?

Ran sighed. She knew that her theory was right, but she needed more proof.

"Why won't he tell me the truth?" she wondered aloud.

"Ran-chan, are you okay?" she heard Kazuha ask. "Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing," Ran tried to sound cheerful. "Just muttered something to myself, that's all. I'm still trying on some stuff."

"Okay, I'll be there in a little while to try some more stuff, too."

"Mm."

Ran continued her thoughts. _Shinichi, why do you keep secrets from me? We call ourselves best friends, but in reality, we've grown distant; the warmth of our friendship has cooled._

_Why do you lie to me, Shinichi? How? How can you call yourself a detective, a defender of truth, when you're surrounded by your own lies?_

She smiled, a sad, sweet smile, part longing and part hope. "But," she whispered. "I have faith in you, Shinichi."

_And I will wait for you until the end of time._

~          *          ~          *          ~

"Well, we're here," Heiji said, stopping in front of the elegant city building. He looked around. "Huh. There's no one around here. Guess the library isn't open yet…and our mysterious 'Kudo' isn't here."

Conan checked his watch. "It's 9:55 right, so we're a bit early. Let's just wait a little."

However, fifteen minutes later, there was still no one to be seen.

"Kudo, do you think that it was a prank?" Heiji asked in a low voice.

Conan shook his head. "Don't let down your guard," he said tensely.

"Well, well, well," someone said. "I didn't think you'd actually come, Conan…or should I say…Shinichi."

The feminine voice was all too familiar. Conan turned around slowly, fearing what he would see…

=======================================

Heehee, that's where the chapter ends! Don't worry guys, the next chapter won't take as long! (Well…I hope not .) Okay, I promise, if I get lotsa reviews, I'll update a lot quicker!

**ao_hoshi:** Thanks! I hope you'll keep reading! 

**Kari Ishikawa:** Sorry about the symbols. I fixed them now ^_^ Thanks for reading!

**Naochan1:** I'm such a Heiji x Kazuha fan! They're so cute together, don't you think? (I love your story, Kansai Couple More Than Friends)

**Tenel-Ka:** Thanks for the encouragement. I definitely needed that. I was nervous that nobody would read the story, y'know, since it's my first story & everything

**Tara****:** I hope it'll turn out to be an interesting story! Please keep reading & thanks for the support!

Sorry, I don't have a lot of time on my hands to email everyone individually right now, so responses to your reviews will be posted in the chapters. To all those who read but didn't review: thanks for reading, but please please please…review next time! Arigatou!


	4. Feelings

Kon'nichi wa minna-san! I'm sorry, it's been a week, I know…gomen-nasai! 

By the way, I thought that it would be fun to add some…fun…into these little comments. Okay, so the title of my story is "The Mysterious Truth", right? Can anyone guess how I came up with this? If you think you have an answer, you may email me directly at the email on my profile. The first three people to get it right will receive a wallpaper, featuring Detective Conan! 

Okay, so that's the little "fun contest" that we're doing, 'k? Please respond! Okay, now go enjoy Part III of the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. © Gosho Aoyama

=======================================

Part III ~ Feelings 

It was Ran.

"R-Ran?" Conan gasped. "But--how?"

He was truly stunned. A single thought flooded his mind. _She knew._

Ran laughed, a cold laugh that made Conan shiver. "Come on, Conan-kun--no, Shinichi, did you really think that your silly little tricks can fool me?"

"Please, let me explain…"

"I don't want to hear it," she cut him off.

Conan looked down, saddened. "Of course. I know that you're angry with me for keeping this a secret, but…"

Ran smiled. "Hey, save it for the real chick, man," she said.

"Huh?" Conan was confused. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

The girl burst out laughing. "Oh, that was great!" a flash of light, and there stood--

"KAITO KID!" Conan and Heiji shouted at the same time. A/N: I know I kinda forgot about Heiji-kun at the beginning…let's just say that he was recovering from shock, 'k?

It was definitely the phantom thief. The white suit, the cape, the monocle…he even managed to get his top hat on. He was leaning against the trunk of a tree, looking at the detectives with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's me," Kid said. "Wait," he said to Conan, who was about to stun him. "I have something important to tell you…about this Black Organization of yours."

"B-Black Organization? How did you know--" Conan began.

"Never mind all that for now. Just trust me, for once, okay?" Kaito Kid looked dead serious.

Conan and Heiji looked at each other. "Okay," Heiji said. "But we can't very well talk in the broad daylight, can we? I mean…there _is_ a police department right over there, isn't there, Kudo?"

"Yeah, I've thought about that," replied Kid. "Listen, we'll meet tonight, under the city bridge, at eleven o'clock sharp, okay?"

They nodded. Kid took off around the corner and disappeared. The two detectives stared after him. 

"Well…at least it's better than a Black Organization guy," Heiji finally said.

Conan smiled. "Yeah…or Ran! I was really, really scared when I saw her," he admitted. "I was afraid that she might beat me up or something," he chuckled. 

Heiji eyed him slyly. "You love her, don't you?"

"B-baka!" Conan stammered, turning a deep shade of scarlet. "Of course not! She's just really kowai, that's all!" A/N: kowai means scary Seeing that Heiji still had a mischievous look on his face, Conan quickly changed the subject. "What do you reckon that Kaito Kid knows, anyway?"

That question made Heiji think. "I really don't know. What I can't figure out is, how in the world did he figure out that we're watching for the organization."

"That's what I wonder too," Conan said. "The way he said their name…it was with such a deep hatred. He is definitely not one of them, at least, thank goodness. You know…I think that inside his heart, Kid is a good person. Remember that case I told you about with the magicians' meeting in the mountain cabin? He was there--and he was genuinely trying to stop the murder from happening. It's like…if we weren't rivals, I think we would be friends, y'know?"

Heiji nodded. "I feel the same way, actually."

They continued their way home.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"Wow, we got such a great deal on these sweaters!" Ran exclaimed.

"And the skirts and jeans, too!" Kazuha replied with the same enthusiasm.

The two girls shopped for three entire hours and emerged from the store with huge shopping bags filled with all sorts of clothing. They dashed to the bus stop, where a bus was just pulling up.

"I wonder if Edogawa-kun and Heiji are home yet," Kazuha said after they've settled into their seats.

"Probably. How long does it take to eat breakfast?" Ran replied. "Hey, Kazuha-chan, I've been meaning to ask you…how are things with you and Hattori-kun?"

"Oh, just the same, I suppose. We get SO angry at each other sometimes, but a little while later, everything's okay again. I just wish that we didn't argue so much," Kazuha had a sad look on her face.

"Yeah…Kazuha-chan, what would you do if you were in my situation? If…if Hattori-kun was…you know."

Kazuha pondered this for a moment.

"I don't know, Ran-chan. I can imagine your grief. But, no matter what, I would have confidence in the one I love. I believe that Kudo has his reasons for not telling you the truth. He may be protecting you--who knows?

"You know, Ran-chan, you're so brave," Kazuha continued. "You're so calm and happy in such a chaotic situation--at least you always seem happy. I think it's because you put trust in Kudo, and…I think that trust calms you." Kazuha smiled at her friend.

Ran smiled back. "Arigatou, Kazuha-chan."

~          *          ~          *          ~

_Eleven o'clock under the city bridge, huh_, thought Kuroba Kaito as he plopped down on the sofa. _Guess I'll be busy tonight._

_Ring, ring._

He picked up the receiver. "Moshi moshi."

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, what's up?"

"Wanna go somewhere? Otousan is in a bad mood."

"Sure. I'll pick you up in five minutes."

"Thanks. Jaa ne."

"Jaa."

Kaito sighed and hung up. _Well, I suppose I don't get to rest._ He got up and walked toward the door. 

He walked down the familiar way and reached his childhood friend's house in less than three minutes. She was leaning against the door and smiled as he approached. 

Silently, the two of them walked down the street to the nearby café. They ordered some hot coffee and took a seat. 

"So, what's up with your father now?" Kaito asked.

Aoko sighed. "He's angry because of Kaito Kid, of course." Her eyes flashed. "Ugh, how I HATE that stupid thief!"

"Aoko…"

"What?"

"What would you do if…" he asked, a playful grin on his face, "if I was Kaito Kid?" His heart beat anxiously, waiting for an answer.

She gave him a strange look. "You? Kaito Kid? Oh, dream on, Kaito!" she pondered for a while. "I think I would beat you."

They both laughed, but Kaito's was hollow, empty.

"Well, why is your father so keen on catching Kid anyway?"

"I don't know," Aoko replied with a frown. "I guess it's because he has to be the best, you know? He wants to show the world that he alone is capable of catching a famous thief. But…it's causing so much tension within the family. I just want him to catch Kid, so that we could all be happy and peaceful again…"

A wave of sadness passed Kaito's eyes. _Gomen, Aoko…_ "Hey, Aoko, don't stress out over it, okay? I'm sure that everything will be okay. Trust me."

"Thanks."

They smiled warmly at each other.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"Ran-neechan, I'm home," Conan said.

"Kon'nichi wa, Conan-kun!" Ran smiled warmly at him. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "We had SO much fun! Heiji-kun and I went for a walk after breakfast!"

"Sounds great!" Ran replied. "By the way, Kazuha-chan was looking for you, Hattori-kun."

"Oh, okay," Heiji left the room.

"Well, Conan-kun, do you want to help me make lunch?" Ran asked.

"Sure!" Conan replied. _Maybe I can finally spend some quality time with Ran,_ he thought happily.

They went to the kitchen together. Ran chopped some vegetables as Conan beat eggs.

"Conan-kun…" Ran started. Then she shook her head. "Never mind."

"Huh? Okay…"

"Shinichi called me today," Ran said casually.

"Oh, okay…what? That's impossible!" Conan exclaimed.

"Why?" she turned to face him.

"Because--because…" Conan faltered.

"Why is it that you know every single thing about Shinichi?" Ran's eyes filled with tears. "Tell me, Conan-kun…how?"

"W-What are you talking about, Ran-neechan?" Conan tried to play innocent.

Ran smiled and turned back to preparing the food. "It's all right…you can go now."

Conan looked at her for a long time. Then he walked toward toward the door. "Well, see ya, Ran-neechan."

"Shinichi, I trust you," Ran's voice came through. "And I'll wait for you…okay?"

Conan stopped in his tracks. He looked down, the light reflecting his glasses. A smile of defeat crossed his face, and he turned.

"Ran…it's time…to tell you everything."

=======================================

So, did you guys like this chapter? It took me a while to get everybody's feelings straightened out, but I think it turned out okay, ne? I hope you like it!

Don't forget the "contest"! Please respond!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE O-NEGAI PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE O-NEGAI PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE O-NEGAI PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE O-NEGAI PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE O-NEGAI PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE O-NEGAI PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE O-NEGAI PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE O-NEGAI… **REVIEW**!

**Some responses:**

**Kari Ishikawa:** Thanks again for reviewing! I'm so glad that you like this story!

**KudoEdogawa:** Thanks for your suggestion! If I ever write another story, I should do something like that… ^_^ By the way, I really liked your story, The Summer Without You! It was really awesome!__


	5. Truth

Hey everyone! Sorry, I know, I don't update. Gomen-nasai! Please don't kill me… Thanks for all those who reviewed! I was so excited to get 15 of 'em. Yeah, you can obviously tell that this is my first fic. Heehee. 

Anyway, who am I to keep you from part IV of my story? Here's the chapter!

P.S. I changed the titles of the chapters ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan.

=======================================

**Part IV ~ Truth**

"You see, Ran, the truth is…" Conan began, not looking into her eyes, fearing what he would see.

She looked with wonder at the child who held all the secrets that her heart yearned to know. He was speaking so quietly; she almost had to strain to listen. 

Conan continued to speak. All his thoughts and feelings poured out of him; the dam was finally broken down. 

Ran listened with fascination at everything he said. The puzzle was finally fitting together, piece by piece. Every part made sense. Using his gadgets to solve mysteries and catch criminals. His parents and Hattori Heiji discovering his identity. Meeting Haibara and discovering _her_ identity. Encountering again with the Black Organization. Fearing for Ran, fearing that the Organization would harm her if she knew.

"So you see," Conan said, finally looking at her lovely, pale face. "I was just trying to protect you, Ran. If…if anything happened to you, I…I would never forgive myself. I…know that you hurt. I know that nothing can be compared to your grief. But…it hurts me, too. Every time I have to speak through a pathetic little bowtie to hear my own voice. Every time I see you cry over that—that _baka_!" he smiled weakly. "Do you…remember that time you saw my shadow in the alley after the case with the kidnapping of the soccer star's brother?" Ran nodded. "I mean every word I said. When you cry, I hurt too.

"Ran, if you're angry with me, I understand. _I_'m pretty angry with myself, actually. But…I hope that you will be able to find it in your heart to forgive me."

Ran eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Shinichi," she cried. She rushed forward, dropped to her knees, and held Conan in a tight embrace. "Of course I forgive you, _baka_!" she whispered. "I…" Her tears drowned out her words and spilled onto his small shoulders. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her.

_I know, Ran_, he thought, and buried his face in her silky hair.

_I love you too._

~ * ~ * ~

"Oh my gosh," Kazuha said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "That's such an amazing story. So he really _was_ just protecting you by your side. Kudo-san is not as bad and heartless as I thought."

Ran shook her head and smiled at her friend. "No…he really isn't that horrible after all." She giggled.

"So…did you two share a moment there?" Kazuha asked with a teasing grin. "I mean, I never would've gotten to know what was going on had I not seen that in the kitchen!" She winked.

Ran blushed…

*FLASHBACK*

_"Did you like the t-shirts I got you, Heiji?" Kazuha asked as they walked toward the kitchen._

_"Yeah, it was a great color," he replied. "What is taking Neechan so long? I'm HUNGRY!" They entered the kitchen and stopped in their tracks._

_There was Ran and Conan in a tight hug. They seemed so peaceful with each other. Ran's eyes were closed, and she had a teary smile on her face; Conan involuntarily stroked her hair._

_It was, of course, Heiji who ruined the tender moment. _

_"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" he yelled._

_Quickly, Conan and Ran snapped out of their trance. Both blushed furiously…_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"W-Well," Ran stammered. "Th-that was j-just…"

Kazuha grinned. "Hey, if you two are in love, don't deny it! When you love someone, it wouldn't matter who knows. You should ever be ashamed or embarrassed of loving someone." She sighed. "I only wish that the one _I_ love would see this!"

"Don't you worry, Kazuha-chan!" Ran assured her. "We will get him to realize how much you guys love each other!"

They giggled. "I wonder what Kudo-kun and Heiji are doing?" Kazuha said.

"Ah, who cares about those two ­_baka_! We've got lunch to make!"

~ * ~ * ~

"AH-CHOO!" Heiji and Conan sneezed at the same time. "Geez, they must be talking about us," Heiji grumbled.

Conan nodded.

"Oi, Kudo! Good going—you've finally let Neechan know your secret. I told you, she was waiting for you to tell her…"

"Yeah…you were right, after all," Conan grinned. "But I'm still the best detective!"

"You wish!" Heiji retorted. But despite their argument, they grinned at each other.

"Hey, are we going to tell them about Kaito Kid?" Heiji asked, suddenly serious.

Conan nodded. "Yeah. Kinda pointless to keep secrets after I've told her everything, isn't it?"

~ * ~ * ~

"WHAAAAAT? Yuou two are going to meet with Kaito Kid?" the girls exclaimed. "How can you be sure that he's not dangerous?" Kazuha demanded.

"Just trust me," Conan replied. "Kid isn't as evil as everyone believes. I've met him."

"Well…" Ran was hesitant. 

Conan and Heiji gave puppy-dog looks.

Ran and Kazuha looked at each other.

"As long as you guys don't come back dead," Kazuha decided. 

*record scratch* They stared at her. "Come back _dead_?"

"Never mind," Kazuha said furiously.

"Well, whatever you said, we'll be fine," Heiji said. "Don't worry about us, Kazuha, Neechan."

Conan nodded. "Yeah, we'll be all right."

~ * ~ * ~

"He'd better not be late again," Conan muttered.

"Don't worry, Kudo! When Kaito Kid makes an appointment, he's never late."

"He was late this morning."

"…"

"I know," a voice spoke up. "I was late because I wasn't coming as myself. I came as Mouri Ran."

They turned. There was Kid, standing gloriously in his full uniform. "Good evening," he said graciously, taking off his tophat and bowed deeply.

"Cut the act," Conan said sharply. "Get to your point."

"Oh, I'm deeply hurt," Kid grinned and held up something.

"A—smoke bomb?" Conan exclaimed. But before they could react, they were already surrounded by puffs of greyish fog.

_Kuso!_ Thought the two detectives at the same time. _Has he tricked us?_

It took a whole five minutes for the concentrated smoke to disappear. When Heiji and Conan were finally able to see, they saw a schoolboy in his late teenage years. He was looking spiffy in a navy blue uniform, his hair looking like a mop on top of his head, and—

He looked exactly like Kudo Shinichi!

Conan gasped. "Then—you must be the person that Ran saw that rainy day, way back the first time we met!"

Kid thought for a moment. "Yeah, I remember that incident."

"So…" Heiji said slowly. "This is your real identity?"

Kid nodded. "My name is Kuroba Kaito. This is who I am."

"Why did you decide to reveal to us who you are?"

"Because you put enough trust in me to come and meet me, knowing that I am a rival of yours and possibly dangerous. I should put enough trust in you to keep my secret," Kaito said graciously.

Conan and Heiji grinned. They were right; he _was_ one of them.

Kaito continued. "I will tell you everything as I know it. Keep in mind, this is the Black Organization we're dealing with. They may be setting a trap for us."

He then told his story, how his father, the original Kaito Kid, was assassinated forty years ago. After he found out, he became Kaito Kid to capture his father's murderer. "Three guesses on who killed him," he said bitterly.

"The Black Organization?" Conan asked. Kid nodded.

"I knew that it was some sort of organization. Recently I met up with a woman who seems to be its leader. She is an American actress—"

"Vermouth," Conan cut in.

"Yes, that's her codename. She is our ultimate target. I am developing a plan and I will definitely need your help. However, it is getting late now and we would look suspicious around here—I can't afford getting caught. I trust you with my secret, and I will contact you later in the same way. By the way, congrats on finally getting enough courage to tell Mouri-san the truth."

"How did—" Conan was shocked.

He smiled. "I'm a thief. I know everything. Take care." With that, he walked away.

The two detectives called out their farewells and made their way home.

~ * ~ * ~

"So, Kaito Kid is now involved, huh?" a woman said to herself. A wicked smile appeared on her lips. "This should be interesting…"

=============================

That's it for this chapter! I've already started writing the next chappie, so hopefully it will be up earlier. I know I am really horrible about updating—sorry! I wanted to add more Author's Notes, but just didn't have enough time! I'm typing in my Computer Science class right now, because I've already finished writing my program! It was pretty easy; I actually like this class. Maybe it's because I actually know what we're doing. Heehee…*guilty laugh*

Oh yeah, responses to reviews!

**Naochan1**: Thanks for the encouragement! I hope that I can update sooner next time!

**angelfanatic**: Really? It has a Prince Charming feel? Aww, thanks! I'm so happy that you like it! Please keep reading!

**starfruit-22**: That's okay, I like long reviews ^_^ *dances off into HappyLand because people like my story*

**MaU mAsTeR**: Hey, I'm the TRUE MaU mAsTeR! I can explain all the characters to you if you want…sometime…

**Ispreno**: I hope you liked your wallpaper! Please keep reading!

Ta ta!

REVIEW PLEASE! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


	6. Plans

Hey everyone! Here's part V of The Mysterious Truth! Also, since there was, like, one person who responded to my question in part III, apparently no one is interested, so it's closed. The title DID come from Fushigi Yuugi, The Mysterious Play, because I was listening to the opening theme while thinking of a title, so I came up with The Mysterious Truth. 

Okay, enough babbling. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan. As if you didn't know that already ^_^

=======================================

Part V ~ Plans 

"Neechan, Kazuha, we're home!" Heiji called as he and Conan stepped inside the house.

"You guys are FINALLY back!" Ran said, running to greet them. "Oh my gosh, Kazuha-chan and I were SO worried about you. Why in the world did you take so long? Oh, never mind. Let me get her. Kazuha-chan!" she called. "Kazuha-chan, they're home!"

"Really? Heiji, I'm going to beat you for making me worry like that!" Kazuha called. But despite her angry tone of voice, she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you two came back safely. You guys sure met for a long time. It's 11:55 already. How was the meeting, anyway?" she finally asked.

"It went very well, actually," Heiji replied. "We met Kaito Kid—he actually revealed his true identity to us. We're still going to keep an eye on him, since we can't be sure that he's telling the truth, but he claims to be on our side."

"And…?" Ran asked anxiously.

"And I think that he's telling the truth," Conan said. "Something tells me that he's definitely with us on this one."

The girls nodded. "Well, I'm just glad that you're all right," Ran smiled. "I thought I was going to lose you again…Shinichi."

Conan's eyes widened. He had never heard her speak that way before. He smiled and blushed slightly. Heiji smirked, and Kazuha beamed at Ran.

"Well," Heiji yawned. "It's been a big day for all of us, I think. We should all get some rest. What do you want to do tomorrow? We ARE on vacation, after all."

Ran suddenly thought of something. "Well…" she said slowly, "let's go see a movie!"

They looked at her. "A movie?" Kazuha repeated. It was an unusual suggestion. Ran usually wanted to do something active, like shopping or taking them sightseeing.

"Yeah, a movie! I heard that [Voices of a Distant Star] is in theatres right now. It's supposed to be REALLY good. And there's a theatre close to here. We can have a light breakfast at home, go to the movie, and then eat lunch at a café or something. How does that sound?" she asked.

They nodded. "Sounds great to me," Heiji replied.

"Oh yeah, Ran," Kazuha suddenly said. "I forgot to ask you. Where's your father? I haven't seen him at all during this trip."

"Oh, otousan?" Ran asked, suddenly excited. "Well, I arranged for okaasan's law firm and the police department to go on a cruise together. I made sure that Inspector Megure invited otousan." She giggled. "It's one of my more brilliant plans!"

Conan sweatdropped. _When is she going to give up on her parents?_ He wondered. _Does she just not see that there's no hope for them?_

"I know what you're thinking, Shinichi," Ran said softly, reading his thoughts. "But trust me…there is always hope."

Conan just stared at her, completely amazed.

~ * ~ * ~

"Ohayo, Ran, Toyama-chan," Conan said and yawned. "Hattori is still sleeping. What are you guys making for breakfast?"

"Toast with marmalade," Kazuha replied. "Good morning, Conan—I mean, Kudo-kun." She grinned. "Gosh, I'm not really used to calling you that," she admitted. "I'm sorry."

Conan shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he replied. "It'll take a while for me to get used to just calling her 'Ran' again." He smiled. "Remember that time, when I had the temporary cure, that I called you 'Ran-neechan'?" 

Ran giggled. "Yeah, I was kind of confused. But I was just so happy that you were back, I didn't even think twice about it."

They laughed. 

"Ohayo," Heiji spoke up. "Is breakfast ready?" 

"You lazy ahou!" Kazuha said sharply. "You expect us to just have everything ready for you as soon as YOU wake up?"

He glared at her. "Yeah, so what, ahou?"

"Never mind. It's no use talking to you," Kazuha said huffily and turned back to Ran and Conan, who were smiling at each other. "Okay, lovebirds, time to eat breakfast!" she teased.

They blushed and quickly sat down at opposite ends of the table. Kazuha and Heiji snickered. 

"Anyway, I'll need to run over to Agasa-hakase's for a little while afterwards," Conan spoke up. "I have to tell Haibara about this. She might be upset…"

Ran looked at him with concerned eyes. "Will you be all right, Shinichi?"

He smiled at her sweetly. "Don't worry about me, Ran-neechan!" he declared in his childish voice. The four of them cracked up.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"So, Ran-san now knows everything?" Ai asked quietly.

"Yeah," Conan replied. "I just…can't lie to her like that anymore. I can't live like this, Haibara." He looked at her. "My motto is 'there is always only one truth', Haibara! I don't deserve carrying the title of a truth-seeker if I'm living in a lie. Don't you see? It's ripping me apart, even more than the Apotoxin." He smiled ironically. They were quiet for a moment.

"I'm glad that you told her," Ai said suddenly. "To tell you the truth…I was really tired of living like this, too. Now…perhaps…we can have a burden off our chests."

Conan nodded in agreement. Ai continued, "Kudo-kun, this is what I'm thinking. After we defeat the Black Organization—and we _will, and after we get you back to your true form…I will take this pill." She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a small pillbox. "Inside here is a pill that will erase all my memories…permanently."_

"What?" Conan gasped. "But—"

"Listen," Ai cut him off. "All I live for right now is to find them and expose their deeds—and to find the antidote. After that…after that, I will have nothing more. Just—promise me," she said softly. "Promise me that you won't push me away. You'll re-introduce me to the Detective Boys, Agasa-hakase, Ran-san…everybody."

Conan smiled. "Of course I will, Haibara."

Ai smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Kudo-kun…"

~          *          ~          *          ~

_Ring, ring._

"Moshi moshi," a man with long, dirty blond hair answered.

"Are you ready to carry out our plans?" a cool female voice asked. 

"Ready whenever you are."

"Good…we will gather at the meeting place in two hours. I have new information that will make new plans necessary…"

"Got it," he said and hung up. A grin appeared on his face. 

"Finally…we will be rid of that woman forever…"

~          *          ~          *          ~

"O-tousan, you're very quiet, are you all right?" Aoko asked softly. The Nakamori family was sitting at the dinner table, although no one was enjoying the meal very much.

"Hmph," Inspector Nakamori grunted. "Kaito Kid has been very inactive lately," he said gruffly. "Wonder what he's up to…?" 

The family fell silent. 

"O-tousan…" Aoko finally spoke up. 

"What?"

"Can't you…can't you, just for one meal, forget about that thief?" she burst out. "I…can't stand it anymore! Everything you do is focused around HIM.  It's like…catching this Kaito Kid is more important than being with US. Than being with your family." She looked down. "O-kaasan and I…we miss having you around. You're always figuring out some coded message or doing a wild-goose chase. Can't you just be a normal father again?" 

"Aoko, you must understand! This is my job. You say that you want to have a family meal. Well, I must work to provide this meal for us! If you can't appreciate that, then I have nothing more to say."

Tears formed in her eyes, and she ran from the dinner table.

Inspector Nakamori sighed and looked at his daughter. "Forgive me, Aoko…" he murmured. "I…lost my temper again. I promise…one day, we will all be a unified family again…someday…"

~          *          ~          *          ~

"Oh, so your father lost his temper after you asked him to forget about Kaito Kid?" Kaito asked, feeling a stab to his heart.

"Uh-huh," Aoko replied between sobs. "Kaito, I don't know what to do anymore!" She cradled the phone between her shoulder and her ear. "I'm contemplated running away SO many times, but I couldn't bring myself to leave o-kaasan and…well, leave YOU behind, Kaito." She blushed, glad that he couldn't see her expression over the phone.

"Oh really? I'm just SO hard to leave behind, right?" he teased, hoping that it would make her feel better.

"Baka!" she automatically replied. Then she smiled to herself. "Yeah…you are."

Kaito was surprised by her soft reaction. Usually she would slam down the phone. But nevertheless, he was pleased. _She's just stressed, that's why she acts like that, he reminded himself. _She would never go for someone like YOU. She HATES you, remember? You're the one who's causing her pain, after all…__

They talked for a few more minutes and hung up. By the end of the conversation, Kaito has already gotten an idea…

~          *          ~          *          ~

_Beep beep_.

"Another text message?" Conan asked. Heiji nodded. 

"From you again," Heiji chuckled. "Let's see…"

_Hattori—_

_A plan needs to be formulated. Meet me at the same spot in half an hour. Do NOT be late._

_                                                                        --Kudo_

"A plan?" Conan asked. "To catch the Black Organization?"

"Apparently so."

"Well, we'd better get ready. It takes about twenty minutes to get there." Conan said, reaching for his jacket. 

"Yeah, let's go." 

A/N: Okay, so we did some time-skipping . This is AFTER they've been to the movie and lunch…I skipped detail since there wasn't anything interesting going on.

"Ran, Toyama-chan, we have another meeting with Kaito Kid!" Conan declared as he and Heiji were walking toward the door.

"Hold it right there!" Kazuha said. "What?"

"Kaito Kid sent us another message, Kazuha," Heiji said impatiently. "So, are you going to let us go or not? Because if you don't, we'll go anyway."

"Heiji…I just worry about you, that's all," Kazuha said softly.

Heiji startled. Then his expression melted into a warm smile. "Ahou," he said. "I worry about you, too."

With that, they walked out the door, with Kazuha completely stunned.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"So, Kuroba, what's the plan?" Conan asked, addressing the thief by his real name.

"Well, first of all, I have a question for you," Kaito replied. "How is the antidote for the apotoxin coming along?"

Conan sighed. "Haibara still needs a sample of the apotoxin first." 

"That's what I figured," Kaito said with a nod. "We can fix that. Now, for the plan…"

And for the next hour and a half, the three genius boys sat under the bridge and went over every detail of a plan.

"Wow," Heiji finally said. "This is…almost flawless."

Kaito nodded seriously. "The most crucial part is the timing," he said. "We MUST have the perfect timing. Tomorrow, seven o'clock sharp, is the first operation. I am trusting the two of you to tell Haibara-san about this, as well as Mouri-san and Toyama-san. As for me…I will be getting ready."

"Okay," Conan replied. "We can't screw up this one…all of our lives are on the line."

"Yeah…well, Kudo, we'd better get going. They're going to kill us again." Heiji began walking away. "Oh yeah…Kuroba, you're pretty decent."

"Thanks," Kaito said with a grin. "You're not too bad yourself."

~          *          ~          *          ~

"WHAT? That's the plan you guys came up with?" Ran exclaimed. "I can't believe that you came up with such a thing!" She turned to Kazuha. "Kazuha-chan, are you agreeing to this?"

Kazuha shrugged. "It doesn't seem to be that dangerous. They seem to have perfect timing."

Heiji and Conan looked at each other. "Yup," Conan said proudly. "That's why it took us so long, after all."

~          *          ~          *          ~

Next Morning

"Oi, Kazuha," Heiji said. "Wanna go down to the café for breakfast?"

"Sure. Where are Ran-chan and Kudo-kun?"

"I don't know. They went out, I think. Come on."

The two of them locked the door and descended down the stairs. There was a man wearing a black suit and sunglasses at the bottom of the steps. A wicked grin appeared as he watched them.

"Hey," he said to Kazuha and Heiji. "You're coming with _us_." He motioned to the black car parked by the sidewalk. He lifted his jacket to reveal two guns. 

Heiji was about to punch him when another man grabbed Kazuha and pointed a gun to her temple. "Get in," he growled. "NOW."

There was no choice. Heiji climbed in the car and was immediately bound and gagged by the first man. Kazuha then was forced in the car and tied up as well.

The second man got into the driver's seat and grinned at them. "Heheh…this is where the _fun_ begins…"

=======================================

That's all for this chapter! I know, I'm an evil author. First I don't tell you the plans, then I leave you on this cliffhanger…BUAHAHAHAHA! Ne, don't worry, keep reading & reviewing and I will update more! Thank you so much for reading!

More random ramblings…(that was an alliteration, did you catch that??)

My friends and I had a Christmas Party on Friday, and it was so much FUNNESS! I got Spirited Away playing cards! YAYNESS! Oh yeah, I had a dream last night, that I was in an Anime shop, and they had TONS of Detective Conan playing cards. I bought like all of them! It was exciting…

Shironu-chan said that I'm too nice to her…but really, don't believe her. She's just as nice to me ^^

Anyway, responses to reviews:

**Kari Ishikawa:** Thanks for being such a faithful reader and all your compliments! I am very encouraged by your reviews ^^

**Thalia-wong:** Yes, Neechan means older sister. It's a bit more affectionate than oneesan.

**Ispreno:** Thanks, I will ^^

**I am Sango:** Thanks for reviewing ACTION! Yeah, right after I typed that part I thought, "Hey, this is like Miroku in Sango's fic!" Anyways, great funness on Friday!

**drackony****:** Vous parlez français? J'apprends français à l'école! Votre anglais est très bien! Thank you so much for reviewing! And yes, Heiji will eventually realize his feelings…hopefully ^^

**Eulene:** Heehee, sorry, I'll have to make you die of suspense again…sorry about the cliffhangers, but I luv 'em! It keeps people reading…

Well, that's it for the review responses! If you've read this story but not reviewed, well, you need to! Thank you for reading this, and please continue your support! 

Please~

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Yes, that's how badly I want reviews!


	7. Trap

Hello everybody! I hope that everyone has enjoyed the turn of events in the last chapter! I am going to update quicker this time, I promise! Also—I have 25 reviews! That's very exciting for me, so laugh if you want, but I'm SO happy!

Well, I won't keep you from reading this chapter~~tanoshinde kudasai!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan! How many times do I have to tell you that?!? ^^

=======================================

**Part VI ~ Trap**

_Ring, ring_

"Moshi moshi?" Conan answered. Haibara's voice came over.

"Hello, Kudo-kun," she replied. "You need to come over. Now." She hung up.

Conan stared at the phone. Whatever was Haibara talking about? Unless…she already…

"Oh my gosh!" Conan shouted and ran out the door. "Ran, I'll be right back!"

He sprinted to Agasa's house. "I'm here!" he said as soon as he burst through the door. "Haibara, did you…"

She nodded, confirming his beliefs. "Here it is," she said smilingly, handing him a small pill. "The antidote."

"When did you…?"

"Someone came by last night and dropped it off. I worked through the night and finally did it…the antidote of Apotoxin 4869."

Conan grinned. "You ARE serious, aren't you?" he finally asked. "If you gyp me I will be very angry with you! Remember…I _do_ have a stun-gun."

Ai smiled softly. "You do. And that's why I wouldn't dare give you a fake."

"So…can I take this?"

"Sure, go ahead." She handed him a cup of water.

Conan took a deep breath and swallowed the pill, then drank some water. Immediately, he felt his body heating up. It hurt. Like heck it hurt. 

It was so…hot in the room. He couldn't breathe. _Is this…the end of me?_ Conan wondered. _Maybe Haibara miscalculated something…it couldn't hurt THIS much, could it? Am I…dying…?_

Conan collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. His bones…they felt like they were splintering to pieces. He grabbed his chest. White-hot pain rushed through his entire body. 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a scream ripped through him. Ai gasped and shut her eyes. 

When she opened them, there was Kudo Shinichi, lying on the ground, gasping for breath. 

She smiled softly. "Kudo-kun…" she whispered. "You're back."

He managed a weak smile. "Oh, it feels good to be back in my normal self…"

Ai stepped closer to him. "Kudo-kun, if you don't mind, let me take a blood sample. I need it for some testing." Shinichi nodded. Swiftly, she pricked his finger and put a drop of his blood on a slide. "I'll be right back…hakase, would you please get him to a bed or something? He'll need to rest for at least four to five hours…"

Agasa nodded and carried Shinichi to a bedroom. "Shinichi-kun," Agasa smiled at the sleeping boy. "It's good to have you back."

~          *           ~          *           ~

"Get in!" a rough voice said and pushed Heiji and Kazuha into a small basement. A/N: I know, first they get trapped in an attic (in the manga), and now a basement. Gomen, Heiji-kun, Kazuha-chan!

A woman stepped in the room. "So, this is the famous Kansai detective and his little girlfriend, huh?" she smirked. Heiji glared at her. "You've got something to say?" she asked and ordered her men to remove their gags.

"Well?" she prompted.

"You WILL pay for this," Heiji said through clenched teeth. "How _dare_ you…"

She laughed. "I see. So you're going to get revenge. How? Untie yourselves and strangle us with the ropes?"

"Not a bad idea," Kazuha spoke up. The woman slapped her.

"Don't you talk back to me!" she snarled. "Do you know who I am?"

"Sure I do. Heiji told me all about you…Vermouth."

Her lips curled into a smile. "So you _do_ know who I am, and you're messing with me anyway…that deserves extra punishment, doesn't it?" Vermouth turned to leave. "I would watch out for your girlfriend if I were you," she said to Heiji. "Who knows what may happen?" With that, the beautiful blonde walked away, leaving Heiji and Kazuha alone and helpless.

~          *           ~          *           ~

"Agasa-hakase?' Ran said over the telephone. "What exactly did Shinichi do over there? He's been gone for over six hours!" She looked at her watch. It was now midnight, and the house was empty except for her. "And I'm worried about Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan, too," she confessed. "They haven't turned up, either."

"I don't know about Hattori and Toyama-chan, but Shinichi is resting here. He's had a tiring day today. Oh—wait, he's awake. Shinichi-kun!" Agasa called. "Ran's on the phone. Wanna talk to her?"

"Sure." Shinichi reached for the phone. "Hey, Ran." 

Ran's eyes widened at the sound. It wasn't the voice of the seven-year-old child, Conan. It was…it was…Shinichi's voice! There was no mistake about it. It was deep and mature, just like she remembered.

"Shin…Shinichi?" she whispered. "Are you…are you speaking through your bowtie to me?" 

"No. This is me. My real voice. Ran…I'm back."

Ran gasped. Shinichi could almost hear the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey, I'm coming home right now, okay?" Shinichi said softly. "I'll be home soon…"

Through her tears, Ran managed an "okay".

She hung up the phone and cried tears of joy. Her Shinichi…he's finally coming back.

~          *           ~          *           ~

_I wonder how she will react,_ Shinichi thought as he turned the corner. There she was, standing at the bottom of the steps, waiting for him.

Her eyes widened as she saw him, and she broke into a teary smile. "Shinichi!" she waved. He ran over to her.

"Hey," he grinned mischievously. "Miss me?"

She nodded and buried her face into his chest. "A lot," she whispered.

"Yeah…? Me too." He pulled away from her and looked into her clear blue eyes. "Ran…" he began, then stopped, hesitant at his words.

"Yes?"

"I…I want to let you know…" his face was getting hot. "R-remember that time, when you lost your memory, and we were hiding behind that rock, and…and you asked me—"

"Why you were protecting me?" Ran spoke his words. "Yes, I remember."

"What I told you…was from my heart." He looked down, blushing. "I…I love you, Ran. More than anyone else in this world."

Her expression changed to that of the most delightful surprise. "R…really, Shinichi?" she whispered.

"Yeah…really, really."

She smiled. "Well, I think you know what I'm going to say…" Shinichi smiled happily, expecting her to say "I love you too".

"BAKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" Ran shouted. He stepped back, taken by surprise. Then she grinned. "Gotcha! Okay, okay…I love you too." 

"Gosh, you're such a scary woman. You nearly shouted my ears off, you know," Shinichi complained. She was about to give a retort when he leaned in and kissed her.

They kissed for a moment or two and pulled away. Both blushed furiously, but they were smiling from ear to ear.

Shinichi took Ran's hand, and they walked up the stairs together.

~          *           ~          *           ~

"Kuso!" Heiji cursed and tugged at the rope. "Why won't it come loose?"

Kazuha looked at him. "Heiji…I don't think it's any use."

Heiji sighed and leaned against Kazuha. "Kazuha…what do you think will happen?" he said. "This plan isn't working out the way it's supposed to…"

"I wonder how things over at Ran-chan and Kudo-kun's are going," Kazuha said. "Ne, Heiji, do you think we'll get out of here in time? I heard one guy saying something about setting this place on fire."

He only shrugged. "Who knows?" he sighed. _At least if I die here, I will have Kazuha by my side,_ he thought. _I would hate to leave her...the one I love the most…_

The door opened. "Hello, poppet," a man in black snarled at Kazuha. She shivered, sending a chill down Heiji's spine. "We're here to get you!" He untied Kazuha. "You," he said to Heiji. "It seems that your girlfriend will end up in hell before you do!"

"No!" Heiji yelled. "Kazuha!"

"Wait," a female voice spoke up. Vermouth! "Did I tell you to go on with the plan? I don't think so…" Her lips curled into a smile. "And you _dare_ disobey my orders?"

"Vermouth!" the man in black stepped back. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to see his suffering face…"

"Don't worry," she said. "You'll see it soon. Now tie the girl back up."

"Real soon…there will be pain…"

~          *           ~          *           ~

_Ring—Ring—Ring—Ring—Ring_

"_Yo, Kuroba here. Well, technically I'm NOT here, which is why you're getting this message. Say something after the beep._"

Aoko sighed and hung up. She hasn't been able to reach him since last night. _Where in the world IS he?_ She wondered. "If he's with a girl, I'll kill him!" she said aloud.

"Who're you talking about?" Inspector Nakamori growled suddenly. A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm making Nakamori-san so mean! Don't worry, he'll get better later…I hope.

"Oh, o-tousan!" Aoko turned around. "No one, really. Just Kaito—"

"Hmph," Nakamori said angrily. "Wash up, we're eating."

"Now?" Aoko asked. "It's barely four o'clock!"

"Kaito Kid has planned a heist at six-thirty, so we're eating now! Go wash your hands!"

"Yes, sir," Aoko said quietly and left the room.

_Kaito Kid, I HATE you! It's all because of you that o-tousan is this way. I hate you!_

(Somewhere, Kaito sneezes.)

~          *           ~          *           ~

"Haibara, is everything ready?" Shinichi asked. 

"All set," Ai replied and grinned. "Go, Kudo-kun, Ran-chan…I'll do my best here. Hakase," she turned to the professor. "Is everything hooked up?"

"Just done," Agasa replied. "All that's left is for you to go."

Shinichi nodded and turned to Ran. "Shall we?"

She smiled. "Ready when you are!"

"Let's go!" they sped down the street.

~          *           ~          *           ~

Vermouth looked at her watch. "It's time!" she declared. "Vodka, Gin, go and make those two suffer…"

They grinned and proceeded upstairs.

"Greetings, my friends," Vodka said cruelly.

Heiji only glared. 

Gin did not say a thing but was already splashing gasoline around the room. "Good thing this thing has wooden floors," he muttered. "Burns faster."

Vodka nodded. "Well, farewell," he said, pretending to be sad. "You guys were good prisoners. Let's not have this slaying ruin our friendship, huh?"

"Right," Heiji glared at him, but inside he was panicking. Where the HECK was Kudo? He was late…and so was Kid. Why isn't Kid doing anything? Unless…he betrayed them. Kid WAS part of the Organization, after all. 

"Well, it's ta ta, meitantei-san and girlfriend," Gin said coldly and dropped the lit cigarette into a puddle of gasoline. The room burst up in flames. They gave their final smile and locked the room. 

Heiji heard a voice say. "Evacuate this building! The whole building is made of wood—it will burn in less than an hour!"

Footsteps. Swift.

Nothing. 

_Kuso!_ He thought angrily. _Did everyone leave? Even…him? This is bad…_

The flames came closer and closer to where they were. Heiji felt Kazuha's shivers. "I-it's funny, isn't it?" she tried to laugh. "I…I'm actually shivering, but it's…it's so warm—" she couldn't finish her sentence; the smoke got to her and she began to cough.

"Kazuha!" he said. "Kazuha, hold on, I'll figure something out—" But they both knew that it was no use. They were trapped. And there was no way out.

He slowly turned to look at her. "Kazuha…" Heiji said slowly. "I…I have something to tell you." 

~          *           ~          *           ~

"Kuroba, this is Kudo. Answer your phone!" Shinichi said. "We're about five minutes away from destination. I'm disconnecting my phone until we get out. See ya on the other side!"

He and Ran had slowed down to a cautious walk. They were close to the organization's building, so they were on their guard. Suddenly, they saw three men in black run past. They ducked down into a bush.

"What are they doing?" Ran whispered. 

"Shh!" Shinichi hushed her. "I don't know," he said very quietly. "But I sure hope that our plan hasn't backfired…"

Ran turned to look at the building. "Sh-Shinichi! Look! The building's on fire!" She pointed. A nervous frown appeared on his face. 

"What's going on…" he muttered. "Kuroba's not answering his phone…no news from Hattori and Toyama-chan…something is definitely wrong here." He turned to Ran. She had worry written all over her face. "Will…will everything be okay, Shinichi?" Her lip trembled.

He kissed her on her forehead. "Don't worry, Ran," he whispered. "As soon as all these men evacuate this burning building, we're gonna go and find out what's going on.

"Don't give up, Ran! Don't forget what you said…there is always hope, right?" 

A few minutes later, there was no more sound of footsteps. "I think that's all of them," he whispered. "But just to be sure…"

They counted silently to fifty. "I can't wait any longer," Ran said. "Shinichi, let's go." He nodded and they stood up.

In front of them was a beautiful, blonde American actress and two men, dressed all in black. One of the men had long brown hair and the other was short and stout and wore small sunglasses. 

"Vermouth…Gin, Vodka," Shinichi acknowledged them.

"You!" Vodka stepped back. "You're supposed to be dead. We killed him…didn't we, aniki?" He asked Gin.

"Fool," Gin said coldly. "He didn't die; his body shrunk into that of his childhood days. Isn't that right, Vermouth?"

"Oh, so you _did_ figure it out," a cruel smile played on her lips. "Yes, that was correct. Kudo Shinichi…how in the world did you manage so long as Edogawa Conan?"

Shinichi laughed. "Blame it on my mom," he said. "I guess I just inherited her acting skills."

Apparently, Vermouth wasn't very happy with that answer. "Take them down!" she yelled. Gin and Vodka each pointed a gun.

"Well, well, well, it looks like our famous detective, Kudo Shinichi, will have to die right after he finally regained his true form." Vermouth laughed coldly. "Finish them off."

"KYAAAAAAA!" Ran shouted and did a famous karate kick at Gin, kicking the gun out of his hand. In the meantime, Shinichi popped a soccer ball out of nowhere and kicked it at full blast, pointing straight at Vodka, knocking him unconscious. Just as Gin was about to punch Ran, Shinichi aimed his stun-gun wristwatch at him…

Gin fell.

"That won't hold him very long," Shinichi muttered. "Got any rope, Vermouth?" He looked up.

"Or should I say…"

=======================================

Hahaha! I am an evil author. Yes, I know, I'm leaving you on another cliffhanger. Hey, what can I say, I like cliffhangers! Well, I'm sure you're all wondering why he was asking Vermouth for rope to tie one of HER men up…well, I hope that you're wondering, because that means that you're hungry for more MT! Yayness!

But really, I'm very upset that I only received three reviews for this chapter! And I'm working so hard to update sooner, too! It's really not easy with five guests over here. It took me ten days for this chapter, and I had to make a lot of things happen, as you can see. So, if you really want the next chappie, then review! Please please PLEASE review! 

As for you kind folk who _did_ review…

**Kari Ishikawa: **Yup, Haibara-san made an antidote! By the way, she **does** have something to do with this plan other than making the antidote. I only put a short section about her part in this chapter, but the full plan will be (hopefully) revealed in the next chapter! Oh yeah, and it's breaking my heart to hurt Heiji-kun like this…but I've had this idea for months now and I can't just discard it…anyway…keep reading please!

**starfruit-22****:** Hopefully I will update sooner. If people would review, that is! Reviews give me encouragement to write more~~so thanks for reviewing!

**Starstruck272:** Okay, okay, I'm updating! WoW~are you serious about your math teacher reading this??? I feel…quite honored ^_^

That's all for now. Minna-san, PLEASE!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Thank you very much!


	8. Resolution A

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

P.S. If you can't tell I'm not in a very pleasant mood right now. Maybe by the end of the chapter I'll feel better. But I promise my lack-of-happiness won't affect the storyline. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan. © Gosho Aoyama. 

=======================================

**Part VII ~ Resolution (A) **

Shinichi, Ran, and Vermouth looked at Gin, who was lying unconscious on the ground. "That won't hold him very long," Shinichi said. "Got any rope, Vermouth?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Or should I say…Kaito Kid?" 

Vermouth sighed. "I guess my acting just isn't good enough, huh?" "She" pulled off a mask. "Yup, it's me." Kaito grinned.

Ran gasped. "You—_you're_ the infamous thief that everyone's after? But—you're so young! You can't be the person who disappeared so many years ago. I doubt that you were even alive back then."

Kaito looked at Shinichi. "Oh, so you didn't tell her the whole story." Shinichi shook his head. "It wasn't my story to tell." 

"I appreciate it." He nodded his thanks. "Well, enough time-wasting here! We have to tie these guys up and then save some people from a burning building!"

"Wait a minute…" Shinichi said as he and Kaito bound Vodka and Gin. "Save people in the burning building? You don't mean…"

Kaito winced and nodded. "BAKA!" Shinichi shouted. "I can't believe that you abandoned our plan!" 

"It WAS part of MY plan, but I know that none of you guys would agree to go this far, so I just had to go ahead with it. Trust me, if I didn't do that, I'd be dead right now."

"What are you talking about?" Ran was still confused. 

"Hattori and Toyama-chan are trapped inside that building, which is about to burn down!" Shinichi said. "Kuroba, I can't believe that you would do such a thing."

"Well, blame me later, let's go already!" Kaito sprinted toward the building, with Shinichi and Ran close at his heels.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"I…have something to tell you, Kazu—" Heiji's sentence was cut short by the smoke. Kazuha looked at him worriedly as he coughed nonstop. 

"Don't…worry about me," Heiji struggled to speak. "Listen, this is very important. As you can obviously tell, not everything's going according to plan. So…there's something I must say before all this is over."

"Over?" Kazuha asked. "C-come on, Heiji! You were always so optimistic, what's happened to you? Stop talking like that, you're scaring me." She laughed weakly. "We'll make it out of here, I promise! I bet that Kudo-kun is on his way right now—"

"Stop talking and listen, will you?" Heiji shouted. She fell silent. "I-I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I lost my temper again…"

She shook her head. "No, go on."

He sighed. "Kazuha, I've been hiding this from you for a long, long time, but­—"

"HEY!" a knock at the roof window. They looked up. It was—Shinichi! "Save the confessions for later! Be careful, we're breaking in!" 

"How in the world—"

"Shut up and cooperate!" Kaito shouted. "Go on, Ran-san!" Ran nodded and shattered the glass with one strike—and she didn't even get a scratch. 

"Where did she _learn_ that?" Kaito muttered. Shinichi shrugged. "Be glad that it's just the glass. Usually I'm the one getting punched." Ran shot him a death-glare, and his closed his mouth.

In a few minutes, Heiji and Kazuha were safely out of the burning room. "Now to jump off the building," Kaito grinned. They stared. 

"Geez, I'm just joking," Kaito said. "You guys are no fun. "Here, I'll transport people on the glider one by one." He expanded his "wings" and safely brought everyone to the ground. 

"Well, I think that's a very good ending for now," Shinichi smiled.

"Wait a minute," Kazuha said. "You've been Vermouth all this time, right?" Kaito nodded. "So, where is the real Vermouth?"

"Ah," Shinichi grinned. "That's where Haibara comes in."

~          *          ~          *          ~

"So," Ai said quietly. "You've finally found me, Vermouth."

"Sherry…" Vermouth gritted her teeth. "I don't believe you."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you sent me off overseas to receive extra education and training. If it wasn't for you, I would have never figured out how to make this." She held up a small pill in her palm. "Open your mouth," she commanded. "Or else…" In her other hand, she held up a switch with a red button on it. 

Vermouth shot her a Look but took and swallowed the pill. She gasped.

"Yup," Ai smiled sweetly. "It paralyzes you, doesn't it?" Vermouth could do nothing but glance at her nastily. "Oh, if only looks could kill." Ai sighed. "Then you would have me dead right here. But—they can't. And you can't move."

_Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring_.

_"It's Vermouth. Say something that's of worth or I'll order someone to shoot you."_ BEEP.

_"Vermouth?__ This is Whiskey. What in the world is going on? You're not answering your phone—" _Ai walked over and picked up the small cell phone. "Oh, an organization-only communicator, huh?" She grinned and held up a red bowtie. "Let's try out one of hakase's inventions, shall we?" 

"What do you want, Whiskey?" Vermouth's voice poured out of the bowtie.

"Oh, you are there. Sorry, I was getting worried. I didn't see you after we evacuated the building, and—"

"Don't worry about me," Ai said, grinning at Vermouth, who was snarling with anger. "Hey, listen, where are you?...at the edge of the forest…you're injured? Oh, that's too bad. Well, I'll be here personally in a few minutes, how does that sound?...good, wait for me." She hung up. "Well, how was that for an imitation?" She put away the bowtie and dialed another number. "Hey, Kudo-kun? You should find one of the men, goes by the codename of Whiskey, at the edge of the forest. Don't treat him too badly, he's actually injured…yes, everything is set up…Are you going to call me in fifteen minutes? Will do."

"Apparently," Ai said to Vermouth, "our favorite magician, Kaito Kid, has very good acting skills. He gave orders for your henchmen—I mean, other members of the organization—to gather at a certain building in fifteen minutes. What was that building? Oh yes, hakase and I had just put in a new security system there. With a push of this switch…" she pulled out another switch, this time with a blue button, "…the police will be alerted. Oh yeah, and the people in the building don't know of this alert, so they'll be completely off-guard."

"You…" Vermouth struggled to speak. 

"Don't worry, Vermouth. This pill is the strongest of its kind. You should stay like this for, oh, twenty-four hours or so." She pulled a book out of her bag and began to read.

_Ring-Ring._

"Oh, I guess fifteen minutes is up. Moshi moshi?" Ai answered. 

_"This is Kudo. We're at the place. Everyone's here. Well, everyone except for Vermouth. Gin and Vodka have been moved to another room for fear of arising suspicion."_

"Code?"

She could hear Shinichi sigh. _"Sherlock Holmes."_

"Akechi Kogoro," she replied. "Good deal. Switch—on." She pushed the blue button confidently.

"It's over, Vermouth," she turned to look at the blonde woman lying on the ground. "And now—" she pressed the red switch.

Vermouth's eyes widened, then she smiled in defeat as the sound of sirens approached.

"This is my fate, isn't it?"

Ai looked at her seriously. "Yes. It is."

A horde of policemen rushed into the building. "Don't move!" They pointed their guns at Vermouth.

"Don't worry, she can't move," Ai spoke up. "She's been fed a paralyzing pill."

"You—" a policeman looked at her. "Kudo-san said that you would be here."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'm his assistant." 

As the police carried Vermouth to the car, Ai gave her a few last words. 

"You shouldn't have messed with my sister," she said quietly. "You don't mess with a family like that."

Vermouth smiled. "I…wouldn't know," she replied. "I've never had a family."

"I'm…sorry." Ai bowed her head. "Maybe if you'd had one, none of this would have happened."

"Maybe…"

~          *          ~          *          ~

"Well, that's the last of them, Inspector Megure," Shinichi said proudly as another set of policemen captured all the remaining ones in the organization. 

"Good job, Shinichi-kun!" Inspector Megure grinned and patted the young detective on the back. "It's sure good to see you. You've disappeared for a long time, huh?"

Shinichi winked at Ran and replied. "Yeah, but I'm back—for good."

"Well, that's great. I hope that you'll keep helping us solve cases, huh? You know, we always have a position open for you in the police force," Megure said. "You take it whenever you feel ready." Shinichi nodded and gave his thanks.

"Thanks again, Shinichi-kun!" Megure said as he drove away. Shinichi waved.

~          *          ~          *          ~

Meanwhile, Heiji and Kazuha were having their conversation.

"Well, what was it that you were about to tell me?" Kazuha asked.

"Umm…" Heiji blushed furiously.

She crossed her arms. "If you tell me that I need to cut my hair or something, save it! I don't need to hear something like that—_again_."

"No, no, it's nothing like that, actually," he said quickly. "It's just that…"

"Just _what_?"

"Well…things weren't going as planned, you know?" Heiji scratched his head. "Ummm…"

She looked at him sincerely. "And…?"

"An-and…well, it's not my fault that it's screwed up!" he suddenly said. "If _you_ hadn't asked me to go out to breakfast, none of this would have happened!" 

She stared at him in complete shock. "WHAT?" Her anger had reached its limit. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Detective, but it wasn't me who wanted to eat breakfast at the café! It was some ahou, if I remember correctly! No—it was a big, stinkin' ahou! Ahou!" She turned around, fuming.

_You made her angry again, Hattori! You really are an ahou. Why can't you just admit it to her? You don't want to lose her again…do you?_

"I'm sorry, Kazuha," he said softly. "I was…just embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what? Blaming everything on me?"

"No!" he said with force. "I…I made that up! I don't blame you for anything. It was my fault! I made you agree to this stupid plan that almost got you killed. It was all my fault, Kazuha…" She turned around. He looked into her eyes. _So beautiful_, he thought. Somehow, looking at her gave him courage, this time.

"Remember last time, we were trapped in that evil lawyer's house?" She nodded. "And I wanted to tell you something? Well, I never got to tell you…"

"Yes you did. My hair was too long, right?" 

"No…I made that up, too." Heiji looked away, blushing even more now. "Ah ly o," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Ah ly o!" he said, a little bit louder.

"I can't hear you, Heiji! Speak up!"

"I like you, okay?" he shouted. "I don't want to ever lose you again, Kazuha, because I am in love with you! Yes, Kazuha, in love! I've been head over heels for you ever since Jr. High!"

Kazuha stepped back, shocked…

_To be continued…_

=======================================

Wow, I'm really sorry that I'm leaving you in the middle of this very important conversation. Gomen-nasai! But I do have some news for everyone! First of all, yes, I have finished writing this story! (Well, all but the epilogue, that is ^_^ which will be short and easy to write—doesn't take as much thinking as writing these chapters .) I actually wrote both parts of Resolution (this chapter) together, but it was too long, so I split it. Sometimes long chapters can be intimidating or tiring, and I don't want anyone to get tired or scared of my story! 

I know that you must be angry because that means you'll have to wait for part B, but since I've already written it, all I've left to do is type some review responses (yes, that means you still have to review) and post it! While I am collecting reviews, I will be writing the epilogue.

**The amount of time that it will take for me to post part B will depend on how many reviews I receive! **

By the way, I want to thank everyone for reading (& liking!) this story! This is my first "official" fanfic, so I'm really really happy. Thanks for all your encouragement!

Review/Email Responses~~

**Starstruck272:** Well, you found out who "that person" is! I'm hurrying with the next chapter! In fact, you just read it (heehee). Also, tell your teacher thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well ^_^

**Ispreno:** I think I put an answering machine message here…didn't I? *scrolls* Yup, I did. This one wasn't as…creative, but I thought that it might be interesting…

**Kai:** Yup, Kuroba sure is a GREAT actor! I'm sorry that I had to do such a horrible thing to Kazuha and Heiji, but…but…they got saved, didn't they? So please don't be angry. I was really upset with myself that I had to do such a thing, too…

**Kari Ishikawa:** First of all, THANK YOU for faithfully reading & reviewing! You're awesome! Wow, now I'm causing nail-bites ^_^ Even though it's a bad habit for you, I can't believe that my story had such an effect. I'm so happy! Keep reading please—we're almost at the end of the tale!

**starfruit-22****:** Hi! Your name is in the chapter again! And I DO have more! Should be updated soon… ^_^

**ComPaSs_StaR:** Yeah, sorry about all the cliffhangers. But I don't think you'll have to wait as long this time for them…since I've got the next part written already. Thanks for reading!!


	9. Resolution B

Hey everyone! Here's the second half of Part VII! Enjoy please!

**Note:** I am SO sorry if you were one of the first to read this with the horrible formatting and no paragraphing! *sniff sniff* I can't believe that nobody complained…my heart is touched. Well, here is the chapter with (hopefully) good formatting~~if you've got time, you can read it again (and probably be less painful .) Again, I apologize so much!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan.

=======================================

**Part VII ~** **Resolution (B)**

The two Osaka teenagers faced each other. Heiji was supposedly telling Kazuha "something important", but he was mumbling and she couldn't hear a word he said. 

"Come on, Heiji, speak up!" Kazuha demanded.

"I like you, okay? I don't want to ever lose you again, Kazuha, because I am in love with you! Yes, Kazuha, in love! I've been head over heels for you ever since Jr. High!" He gasped for breath and looked at her. "There. I've said it." His face was now crimson red. "Are you happy now?" 

Kazuha's expression was one of complete surprise. "R-really?" she asked softly.

"Really really." Heiji smiled at her. "Oh yeah, and I'm sorry that I let you in this dangerous plan of ours…I'm sorry that I almost let you go…"

She smiled back. "Don't worry about it, Heiji! I forgive you…and I love you too, Heiji. With all my heart." She waited for him to do something, but he just stood there, grinning at her.

"Well?" Kazuha prompted. 

"Well, what?" he asked, startled.

"Ahou! You're supposed to kiss me now!" she said, impatient. "Don't you know anything?"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry!" Heiji replied sarcastically. "Maybe I just don't feel like kissing you, you ahou!" He took a step closer to her. "Then again…maybe I do." His hands cupped her face, and she tilted her face. They moved closer, and closer, until…

Their lips met, and the magical moment was complete.

"Kazuha…" he said after he pulled away. "Kudo beat me to confessing his feelings to the girl he loves. But…I'm going to be the first to ask _my_ special girl to marry me." Kazuha gasped as Heiji got down on one knee. He took her hand. "Well, are you gonna marry me or not?"

"Ahou," Kazuha's eyes filled with tears. "What kind of marriage proposal is that?" 

"Is it bad?" he asked anxiously. "I thought that it was the best way to go…" She laughed. "Ahou, there's no one else out there for me," she said happily. "So I guess I'm stuck with _you_ for the rest of this life."

"Ahou!" he replied. "What kind of answer is that?" 

"I thought that it was the best way to go," she said, smiling, as he stood up and leaned in for another kiss.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"I can't believe that you already asked Toyama-chan to marry you. I haven't even asked Ran yet," Shinichi grumbled when he and Heiji were alone. The girls were talking excitedly by themselves. 

"Sorry, Kudo, but I've gotta beat you at something." Heiji grinned.

He waved that aside. "So when's the wedding?"

"Oh, not for a _long_ time. We've gotta finish high school, and then college, and then I have to start my own agency…hey, you wanna partner up with me? We'll make an awesome team."

Shinichi laughed. "There's nothing more I'd like for a job," he said earnestly. "But I have something to ask you first: why did Kuroba almost let you and Toyama-chan die by ordering the men to set the building on fire?"

"I think that ever since he captured Vermouth—and don't ask me how, because I have no earthly idea—the other members of the organization were just a little bit suspicious of him. In order to keep their guards down, he had to order us to be killed," Heiji replied. Then he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you came on time!"

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah…I'd hate to see you guys as burnt toast. That Kuroba…he's sure something."

"Hey, speaking of him, where is he?" Heiji asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Shinichi frowned. "Home, I imagine. Wait—" he remembered something. "The newspapers said that he had a heist planned for tonight…" 

Heiji sighed. "Well, do you wanna go?"

Shinichi thought for a moment. "Not really. He's a good guy. I think that this is his final act. He has avenged his father by putting the Black Organization behind bars." 

"Yeah…but still, I want to see his ingenious plan for today." 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Shinichi threw Heiji his jacket. "Hurry up!"

~          *          ~          *          ~

"There he is!" Nakamori shouted, pointing at the roof of the half-burnt building. "Kaito Kid! Get down here!"

Kid stood on the roof in his full uniform, his cape flying behind him majestically. Helicopters, and police cars surrounded the place.

"You have nowhere to go now, Kid," Nakamori laughed. "I'd like to see you try and escape now." 

Kid scanned the crowd. There was Nakamori, of course. _This time he's called the Beika police department, too?_ There was Inspector Megure, Takagi-san, Satou-san…Aoko? What the heck was she doing there? He looked into her eyes—there was anger, but there was also sadness.

_I have to do this. For her._

"Inspector Nakamori," he said. "Today is the day that I have avenged my father's death."

"Father?" Nakamori asked.

"Yes. My father was…Kaito Kid. Eight years ago, he was assassinated by the members of a secret organization. When I learned of this, I became the second Kaito Kid in order to find this organization—and destroy them. And today, this task was accomplished. The fall of the Black Organization. Although not all members were captured today, I know that the police department has obtained records of their whereabouts, and they were be caught quickly enough. I am happy that I was able to be part of the team that made their downfall possible."

The crowd murmured. Kaito _Kid was involved in capturing the Black Organization?_

"And now that there is no more need for me to be Kaito Kid, I shall rev—" he stopped at the sight of Shinichi and Heiji. "So they're here, too," he said softly to himself. "I do wish…" he sighed. 

"I shall reveal my true identity and accept my terms of punishment." With that, he took off his top hat and removed his monocle. Kuroba Kaito stood before the crowd.

He jumped down and walked over to Aoko. "I'm sorry, Aoko," he said. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she couldn't speak. "I'm sorry to have caused you and your family such pain and discomfort. I hope that…I hope that you and your family will be happy from now on." He smiled sadly and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry anymore because of me, okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded and smiled weakly. He walked over to Nakamori and held out his arms. "Well, I guess you can handcuff me," he said.

Nakamori's eyes widened. So _that's_ why Kaito Kid wasn't as eager to keep his plunder as the old Kaito Kid was. He _was_ just a kid, after all. 

"Let's go, Kuroba-kun," he said, trying to appear gruff. But Aoko saw through his act. "O-tousan!" she said. "Please! Don't—" he turned around and shook his head. More tears fell from her eyes as she watched them slam the car door, shutting Kaito inside. 

"Kaito!" she screamed. "Kaito, come back here so I can beat you! Remember? I told you that I would beat you if you were Kaito Kid?…Kaito…"

But he was gone.

Shinichi and Heiji looked at each other. They knew what they had to do. "Nakamori-san," they said. She turned. "Who-who are you guys?"

"My name is Kudo Shinichi, and this is Hattori Heiji," Shinichi introduced themselves. "We're friends of Kuroba's…we're detectives."

"R-really?" Aoko asked. "Did you guys know that Kaito was—"

They nodded. "Yes, he told us a few days ago. Before we knew his secret, we were bitter rivals," Heiji gave a small laugh. "Anyway, Nakamori-san, we're definitely going to help you and Kaito," Shinichi said. "Don't worry about it, okay? Remember—he's Kaito Kid!"

Her look of surprise changed to that of reassurance. "Okay," she said smilingly.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"What? Kaito Kid was caught?" Kazuha exclaimed.

"Not caught," Shinichi corrected her. "He turned himself in. But I think that they'll let him out soon…" he winked at Heiji, who grinned. 

"Yup, he'll definitely be released sometime in the near future. There is no doubt about that!" 

"Huh?" The girls were utterly confused now.

~          *          ~          *          ~

Kaito was lying on the damp ground, thinking of the ingenious way that he had captured Vermouth. 

_Kaito, disguised as an older businessman, purposely bumped into Vermouth on the sidewalk, knocking her down. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" he apologized and offered his hand in helping her up. She unsuspectingly offered him her hand._

_As soon as he grabbed it, a pair of handcuffs appeared from thin air, and they were quickly fastened onto Vermouth's wrists. "Now, I think you're coming with me somewhere…" Kaito grinned and led her to a "taxi", which was really a getaway car driven by his butler. _

_He took her to the building and chained her to a hook on the wall. "Now, you wait here for one of your old friends…" he winked at her, who was glaring furiously, and turned to leave._

_"Oh yeah," he suddenly turned around. "Almost forgot. Gotta check and see if you have any weapons on ya…" He did a quickly pat-down. "Guess not. Oh yeah, and don't forget the gag…" he stuffed a towel into her mouth. "Ta ta, Miss Vermouth!" Laughing, he ran out of the building…_

Kaito was happily dreaming of this victory when he heard the door to his cell opening. "No way," he muttered, and turned around.

The jailer was holding the door open for him. "Kuroba Kaito, you're free to go," he grumbled.

"Really? How did this happen?" Kaito asked, completely shocked.

"You did return all the articles that you've stolen to the original owners, and in your plundering never harmed anyone, and we found records of the original Kaito Kid, so you're a minor—and free to go. Hurry up and get out! I never want to see your face again," the jailer said sternly.

He stood up and saluted. "Yes, sir!" Then, he ran straight to Aoko's house. There was something he had to tell her.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"Hey," Aoko greeted him with a warm smile. He grinned at her. "Thanks," he said.

"For what?"

He frowned. "Didn't you find my stash and return all my plunder?"

She shook her head. "No. Your friends, Kudo-kun and Hattori-kun, they just told me to wait for you." 

"Kudo and Hattori?" Kaito asked. 

"Yup, Kudo and Hattori," a voice spoke up. He turned around. There they were—Shinichi and Heiji.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. 

"Hey, we DID get you out of jail, you know," Shinichi said, offended. "Is that any way to speak to your saviors?"

"Thanks, guys," Kaito said and beamed. "I really owe you one! Now, I have something very important to talk about with this girl here," he pointed to Aoko, "and you're not invited to hear it." They laughed and bid farewell. 

"Now, Aoko, as you now know, I am a thief," Kaito said slowly. "I can steal anything and everything that I want."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Kaito, is there a point to this?"

"Yes, I promise!" he said quickly. "Anyway, I've stolen many things—and returned them, mind you—but there is one thing that someone has stolen..from me."

"What? Are you missing anything?"

"Not missing. It's still there, but it just belongs to someone else now." He gave her a sweet smile. "You'll find out someday what it is." 

"Oh, Kaito," she buried her face in his chest. "I'm…I'm just so happy that you're back. And that everything is okay."

He put his arms around her and gave her a hug. "Me too."

"I can hear your heartbeat."

_That's what you stole from me, you silly girl,_ Kaito thought. _This heart of mine…belongs to you._

Suddenly, she reached up and kissed him. He was shocked, but a warm, sweet feeling washed over him. 

"Silly girl," he said. "There are some things, you should let the guy take the initiative." Then, he leaned down and gave her the sweetest kiss that he could give.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"So, Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun are engaged, huh?" Ran asked. Shinichi nodded nonchalantly.

"That's so great! I knew that they would one day see their feelings for each other," she said happily. "Shinichi, what's wrong?" 

He shook his head. "I'm just…thinking."

"About what?"

He looked at her. "You really want to know?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm thinking about the best way to ask you to marry me. So far, I've come up with…" he stopped in mid-sentence, got down on one knee, and took her hands in his.

"Ran, I love every part of you with every part of me," he said seriously. "So will you marry this mystery-loving idiot?"

She smiled. "This is the first marriage proposal that I've heard of with the word 'idiot' in it," she said. "And yes, I will marry you, you mystery-loving idiot!" He stood up and smiled in relief. 

"Do you know what I feel like doing right now?" he asked.

"What?"

"Picking you up and spinning you around!" he laughed, grabbed her by her waist, and spun her around and around. 

"Put me down, Shinichi! I'm dizzy!" she shouted. When he finally stopped, he didn't let her go but planted a kiss on her lips. She grinned happily and returned the kiss.

"Shinichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we all going to live happily ever after?"

He set her down on the ground. "Baka…of course we will."

=======================================

Did you like the ending I gave? I thought that maybe it was a bit corny, making everybody really happy and with the one they love. But, how can I not? Detective Conan is my favorite anime, and I want everyone to have a great life! The ending may seem cheesy, but I'm sure that you'd prefer this over an ending in which everyone dies, right? 

So, please review for this chapter! I worked hard on this chapter! Also, Epilogue will be up during the timeframe of Sunday to Tuesday, depends on schoolwork. If I feel nice (and I get lotsa reviews ^_~ *hint hint*), I may even post it on Saturday! 

Review Responses~ 

**Starstruck272**: Yup, I'm posting a lot faster than usual! Thanks to your teacher for reading! I hope that you like this chapter~~ 

**Ke**: Thank you! I like to update quickly because I'm afraid that people won't read my story anymore if I keep them waiting too long. But maybe for my next fic I'll make everyone wait...hahahaha...But thanks for reading! And I hope that I'm "keeping it up"! (By the way, I really like your original fic ^^)

**Kari Ishikawa**: Thanks for being my ever-faithful reader/reviewer! What does "jeje" mean? Are your questions about the plan cleared up now? I realize that I may have confused some people because I wasn't really specific, so I added a small section. Aoko-chan's in this chapter, as you've already read! I'm so glad that you like this story! 

**starfruit-22**: Yeah, you're famous! Can I have your autograph?? :D 

**Cherry Arrow**: I'm so glad that you found my story! Thank you SO much! I don't know about a sequel, but I'll post my epilogue in a few days. Please check back soon~~! 

That's all for now, folks! See you in a few days~~ 

review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review! 

Thank you very much! _Domo arigato gozaimasu!_


	10. Events Reprise

I feel kinda sad...this is the epilogue. No more MT after this! *sniff sniff* But I already have a few new ideas for my next story, which may be a parody...perhaps, perhaps. We'll see how it works out ^_~

Please enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, and if you compare this to the prologue, I think that you'll find it quite interesting...or you may just think that I'm a dork. Whatever floats your boat. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan. © Aoyama-sensei.

 ======================================= 

**Epilogue ~ Events on a Warm and Sunny Day**

It was a warm and sunny spring morning. Every street was bright and lively, and the city was full of energy. A clock chimed nine times-the day had begun. 

Two people could be seen walking down a street in Beika. They looked like they had recently graduated from college, a man and a woman of perhaps twenty-three or twenty-four years old. They were chatting happily, and smiles filled their entire visage. On their ring fingers were two wedding bands—they were just married two months ago. 

They headed for the nearby church, where two of their best friends were having their wedding. They joked around with each other, the woman occasionally punching him (lightly) on the shoulder. The man would wince and remind her of her exceptional strength as a girl, and she would blush slightly and apologize. The sadness that used to appear so frequently in their eyes were gone; instead, they were filled with the light of joy. 

Another couple of about the same age were sitting on the train from Osaka to Tokyo. The woman was sleeping, and her fiancé was reading a novel. Suddenly, she leaned over, her head against his shoulder. He gave a start and looked at her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, with the sunlight shining on her…he turned away, smiling happily.

She mumbled something in her sleep. "I'm cold, Heiji…" and snuggled closer to him. He just shook his head and took his jacket and gently covered her. She smiled contentedly in her sleep, and he smiled, too, a gentle smile that only she received.  

A Jr. High schoolgirl was walking down the street with her three best friends—two boys and one girl. They were a group of young adults who called themselves "Detective Teens". They were chattering with excitement about the events and cases that have been going on. All four were smiling happily and proudly called themselves "Defenders of Truth"…

And the day was already beautiful.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"…You may now kiss the bride," the reverend told Kaito, who grinned and gave Aoko a deep, passionate kiss. Everyone in the congregation clapped their hands.

"Congratulations!" Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ai chimed. Each one of them held a wrapped box gift. "Aoko-neesan, Kaito-niisan, these are for you!" The newlyweds thanked them and happily accepted their presents.

Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, and Kazuha dashed over to the bride and groom. "Congratulations, you guys!" Ran and Kazuha squealed. "You look SOOOO beautiful, Aoko-chan!" They both hugged Aoko.

"Good going, Kuroba," Shinichi said. "Your wedding is almost as splendid as mine was." He grinned. Kaito glared at him and said, "One of these days, big-shot detective, I will get you!" He looked at Heiji. "Oi, Hattori, What do you think?" 

"Hmmm…gotta agree with Kudo there," Heiji said, pretending to be serious. "After all, he _is_ the best detective after me." 

Now it's Shinchi's turn to glare. Kuroba chuckled lightly and asked, "So, when's your agency opening, anyway?" 

They sighed. "Well, we're planning to open it in Kyoto, but Kazuha's family absolutely won't let me take her with me until we're married. And…we don't have enough money," Heiji replied.

Kaito nodded. "I see. Well, can't we all chip in a little? After all, what are friends for?" Shinichi nodded.

Heiji smiled. "Thanks," he said softly. 

"How long are you guys going to talk?" Ran demanded. 

"Yeah, Aoko-chan and Kuroba-kun have a honeymoon plane to catch!" Kazuha added.

"Okay, okay," Kaito said and grabbed Aoko's hand. "Come on, let's go!" he shouted. They ran outside to the lawn, where everyone has already gathered for the appearance of the newlyweds. Aoko smiled, turned around, closed her eyes, and tossed her bouquet.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that you caught it, Kazuha-chan!" Ran was saying. Ai and Ayumi were both beaming at their "Kazu-neechan". Heiji and Shinichi looked at each other and grinned.

"I guess everything's fine with that Haibara-chan now, huh?" Heiji whispered. Shinichi nodded and whispered back, "She erased her own memory, but it's looking a lot better for her. I think that she's very happy now…a lot happier than before. She's just an ordinary Jr. High student now." 

The two detectives turned to watch the bride and groom dash for the car, both with big grins on their faces. The car, with the words "Just Married" painted on the rear window, zoomed off into the distance.

~          *          ~          *          ~

"They're so happy together, aren't they, Shinichi?" Ran stepped up and took his arm. "Kuroba-kun and Aoko-chan." He didn't reply at first but put his arm around her and softly stroked her hair. 

"Yes…but I'm happy too." He looked lovingly at his wife. "I'm very, very happy."

~          *          ~          *          ~

Kaito and Aoko were traveling across the globe to New York for their honeymoon. "Ne, Kaito?" Aoko said.

"Hmm?"

"This is the most wonderful day of my life. I've never been so happy." She snuggled closer to him. "What about you?"

"Me?" Kaito grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "You're by my side, so how can I not be happy? I'm very, very happy." 

~          *          ~          *          ~

"Ne, Heiji?" Kazuha approached her fiancé. "Guess what? My parents are going to give us a gift."

"A gift?" Heiji asked. "What?"

"They—and your parents too—are going to chip so that we can have a wedding!"

Heiji's eyes widened. "R-really?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Aren't you happy?" 

He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes…" he whispered. "I'm very, very happy."

=======================================

Well, there is the long-awaited end of [The Mysterious Truth]! I hope that all of you have enjoyed reading this story!

Thank to you to all those who read this story. Thanks to those who reviewed~~I couldn't have done it without your support!

Feel free to email me about new ideas for my next story! 

~ Meitantei Lili @_@ (yes, that means I wear glasses and am a nerd) ~

Review Responses:

**xxStarstruck272xx:** Um, this was technically the ending. Part VII, Resolution (chapters 8 & 9), was SO long that I had to split them. Sorry that I confused you! 

**starfruit-22****:** I hope that you liked the epilogue! Heehee, I always read fanfics when I'm in Computer Science class, and the teacher never notices…

**Ke:** Well, here's the epilogue! Thank you for reading! 

**Eulene:** Yeah, sorry about the paragraphing… . It's better now.

**Kai:** rEaLly? I'm so happy that you liked my story! And I believe that S/R, H/K, and K/A are meant-to-be couples so I HAD to get them all together! I hope that you liked the epilogue, too! Oh yeah, and sorry about calling you Kai-san… . I'm just used to adding _–san_ and _–chan_ to names…

**Eulene**: Thanks! I wanted a very happy ending for everybody! (And I got the Kaito's heart being stolen idea from the manga, Man of Many Faces!)

**Ispreno:** I'm glad that you liked all those sweet parts of my story!! Thank you SO much!! 

**Thalia-wong:** Don't worry, Ai-chan is okay! She will live a good, long life full of everyday joys! (Heehee, at least to me, she will…)

Please please please~~~~ 

**review review review review review review review review** **review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review!**

Thank you!


End file.
